


Lotus

by souchigzbxx_10



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on the drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souchigzbxx_10/pseuds/souchigzbxx_10
Summary: Based on the story of the live action of The famous Novel "Mo Dao Zu Shi" (The Untamed)------------------------------Mei Lien is the only daughter of a philosopher and also the great strategist of the Yunmeng of JIang Sect, She travels around their country to give everyone a privilege to study, until she met again her past love, the reason why she don't go back to the Jiang Sect, is she is going back to Yunmeng or run away to and forget the past?





	1. Mo Manor

**Chapter 1**

_“Wei Wuxian?”_ A man whispered not far away, I look around but I see nothing but Darkness, emptiness and sadness

_“He is Dead?”_ another voice spoke up making me turn around once more

_“Poor him, If he just follow Jiang Leader his life will never be miserable”_ As another voice to be heard, sound like they are talking to each of everyone, I turn around once more looking for someone, for everyone who is spoking

‘Stop don’t say that’ I mumble, turning around trying to talking to them

_“He is one of the prestigious childe way back, now he is just a worthless, from Yunmeng”_ Another voice spoke, a familiar voice that I usually hear

_“He can be the best servant with his skills and mind he can be the best partner with Jiang Leader”_ As a new voice answered the other one, I turn around as I saw a light a shadows of a people encircled, talking to everyone, I run to get close to them

‘No He have a reason why he did that’ I spoke, trying to shout at them wishing that they heard my voice

_“I feel bad for Jiang Leader, He is the only son of The Former Leader and also the only one survive of the chaos that happened”_ The other one said, He seems familiar maybe I saw him once or twice

‘Stop please He just did that for Yunmeng, for the Sect’ I hold my chest and take a deep breath, hope that they will stop talking about Wei Wuxian, A friend, and a brother to me

_“It’s really scary, maybe someday he will resurrect and kill all of us”_ A girl said holding a baby, she seems familiar but I can’t see her face its blurred and all I can see is light, I try to push them away and move them. Shaking them

‘No, Stop! Stop! He will never! He is My Xian-gege! (Ge/Gege means older brother, or brother)’ I shout at the top of my lungs, crying all in pain in my heart, Xian-gege will never do that, Xian-gege is not that evil!

_“Maam?”_ As the surrounding turn to black again

_“Maam?”_ I turned around and I saw, nothing

_“Madam Xia?”_ As I feel something warm holding my arms

“Xià Jiàoshòu? Earth on you Maam” As I open my eyes and gasp taking a deep breath and look around, all young faces are looking at me worried, they are seating at the floor, I’m holding a book, a book of history way back 16 years ago, one of the most prestigious and historical era.

“My apologies, I just carried away from the book that I’m reading” I said and cover my mouth with the book and take a deep breath once again, I’m reminiscing past events and that is not a good sign.

“Can you continue Xià Jiàoshòu?” A young lady asks, looking interested to the history

** _* Xià Jiàoshòu means Professor Xia_ **

“Pardon” I said and clearly my throat “Wei Wuxian called The Yilling of Patriarch way back and until now, He have a bamboo flute its tinted black, He uses that for cultivation” I explained

“It means he can kill and also can resurrect, because you said He resurrect one of the members of Wen Sect” The little one said in tone of curiosity, I smirk a little and chuckled

“He kill a thousand of people including everyone who are against him-” I whispered scaring them, and laugh at the same time “but he is a good person, He have a big heart” I smile at them

“Can He resurrect himself?” A Child ask raising his hand, I smile and stand

“Well, if we believe, He can, if not He-” I said unfinished because of an interrupted sound from the outside of the Mo’s Library, I walk at the outside and sigh.

“Mo Xuanyu! I’m telling you, What is yours, is mine! You hear me!” A loud voice coming from the next room of the Library, The Young Master Mo Xuanyu room.

I walk closer to the room as I knock and smiled to them making Mo Ziyuan the one who is screaming, look at me in shocked, I smile at them and look to Young Master Xuanyu who is seating at the floor full of papers and blood, I look to him closer, my violet eyes reflect from the sunlight, I saw Young Master Xuanyu look at me and I hear him gasp and cover his face, He always like this, using his mask to hide his face to everybody.

“Xia Zhéxué jiā, pardon but you need to stay away to that Lunatic” Fat Ziyuan said while bowing and together with his dogs (disciple), I look to them and smile

** _* Xià Zhéxué jiā means Philosopher Xia_ **

“Stay away? He doesn’t have sick nor something that I should afraid of” I said and looking around, I sit and hold a paper in the floor and read it carefully, This paper tells about resurrecting someone, this paper seems familiar and the stroke looks familiar.

“But Xià Zhéxué jiā, He is Lunatic” Ziyuan said again, I look to him making my lotus eye sparks a lightning, his dogs getting scared and hide their selves to Master

I smirk a little and smile at Xuanyu, Me staying away to this person? I, Xia Mei Lien, from Yunmeng Jiang Sect is not that harsh to everyone, Even I’m not staying in Lotus pier for a small reason.

“Pardon, Young Master Ziyuan, I’m a traveler, and I travel because I want to spread my knowledge to everyone, and you are commanding me to stay away from your cousin?” I asked trying to hold my so-called-temper

“M-My a-apologies Xià Zhéxué jiā I-” he said but someone interrupted Our small discussion

“Mo Guìgōngzǐ” a group of servant walks and bow to Ziyuan “Xià Zhéxué jiā” as they bow to me respectively “Guìgōngzǐ, the cultivation of cleansing is arrived at the hall, Madam Mo is waiting for you as well as you Xià Zhéxué jiā, Madam Mo wants to have Lunch with you for the last time before you travel again”

** _* Guìgōngzǐ means Childe, I don’t know what is the meaning of this one but as far as I know it’s same with Young Master_ **

I nodded and smile to him, I look to Ziyuan and exit Xuanyu’s room, I look around as looking at every talisman written in papers surrounded his room

“Young Master Mo” I mumble and look at the paper at the floor and smile “Are you summoning, someone?” I said and try to wipe the blood forming a circle surround him “I don’t have a huge Knowledge for this but I do believe this is kind of summoning” I said making him look away once again.

“I-I don’t do that” he said softly, I hummed nodding to him

“I see but don’t be shy I won’t tell to anybody who you summoned or what you did” I said and walking to the door “You don’t want to greet the Lan Sect, I heard they are here for cleansing the Manor” I said and exits his room and walk back to the Library, as I hear a footstep, running towards to the hall, I turn around and seeing Xuanyu running holding his mask, that’s new he’s not wearing it.

“Nice try Xian-gege” I smile making my eyes sparks

I walk to the library seeing kids and the elder reading some books of Cultivation which my mother write it and send to Lan Sect, the home of Cultivation, the place where you can study Cultivation freely, My mother is one of the Pioneer in Philosophy way back to her time, With the help of Master Lan Qiren, his cousin she mastered writing some events, studies in nature and cultivation, but I’m not interested in Cultivation, my mother teach me to become a perfect partner to someone but still because of my past I learned naturally.

My father is one of the brain of Yunmeng Jiang sect, He is the right hand of Former Leader, Master Jiang Fengmian, my father is Jiang Fengmian Military Strategist, He helps Leader Jiang to solve mysteries in Yunmeng and Help another Sect, but bad thing happened on their way home My father and Wei Changze which is Wei Wuxian father killed in the night-hunt and I believe its Wen Sect fault.

And that’s an old story, I’m from a prestigious family, and I want to continue my mother’s journey, to explore and write more about my surroundings, I want to share my knowledge to everyone and I believe that someone will going to find me after all the chaos from the past.

“Are you going to leave now Xià Jiàoshòu?” A young lady walks to me as she gives the book, my mother’s book, I nodded and smile

“After lunch, I need to bid a farewell to the Mo family too, thank you for the one week stay at the manor” I said and bow to them, they all stand and bow at me

“Madam, thank you for the knowledge” the elder said

“Xià Jiàoshòu, please come back and teach us how to do _jian wu” _a little girl said and nods to him kneeling down and pat her head

“Once I can use my Liánhuā yān I will teach all of you” I said and giggled patting their head

Using my Liánhuā yān? But without leader Jiang Cheng I can’t use this swords of mine, But I need to be independent as of now, He might forget about me and my existence

** _*_ ** ** _ sword dances in China and Vietnam, known as jian wu or múa kiếm, Sword dancing also found a use in Chinese and Vietnamese cultures through communicating with the supernatural; sword dancing was done in an effort to communicate feelings to the dead spirits that may be disrupting a household._ **

** _*_ _ Liánhuā yān (Lotus Eye) her weapon_ **

“I have to go now, Maybe Madam Mo is waiting for me” I said and bow again and walk outside the library

Once I off to the Library, I look around as I saw some people blocking the doors from the hall, what is happening here, I run and trying to enter the Hall “excuse me, excuse me”

“It hurts!” I hear someone is crying as I enter the hall “It hurts he kick me, you want to see? You want to see” as the guy with the mask said, Xuanyu “I want to die, I want to die, look and come to see” as he looks to me and pause while he is holding his chest.

“Xià Zhéxué jiā, my apologies for the scene” Madam Mo walk towards to me and hold my hand

“Is everything alright here?” I said and bow, the Lan clan stand and bow to me

“Xià Zhéxué jiā! Xià Zhéxué jiā!” Xuanyu said and hold my hand pushing Madam Mo away to me “Mrs, Mo hates me, she is Jealous because of my Mom! They Adopt me to bully and hurt me!” he said and hold my hand, I look to his eyes in confused

“I don’t kick him, I promise” Ziyuan said to his mother and look to Xuanyu cooing him a little

“Young Master Mo, calm down” I said calming him

“Why you kick him” Madam Mo look to his son

“I didn’t I promise I didn’t” Ziyuan said convincing his parents

“But Young Master Mo Zixuan it has bruise” I said defending Xuanyu

“They are so cruel to Xuanyu” the villager murmur in front of us

“Yeah, they are so cruel to Xuanyu, He is still part of Mo family” the other one said

“When They returned him from The Lanling of Jin sect because he is like that” other one said making Ziyuan walk to Xuanyu and pushes him

“You Lunatic! Shut up” Ziyuan said to Xuanyu angrily, I move away and stay with the Lan clan as they bow at me once again

“What happened here Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi?” as I bow to them

“He enter the scene making Mo Guìgōngzǐ mad at him” Sizhui explained to me and smile at him, He is adopted from Wen Sect as far as I know

“I will shut up” Xuanyu said making a crying sound “but return my things first and apologies what you’ve done to me”

“You!” ZIyuan said madly as he holds a jar of wine

“Mo Guìgōngzǐ!” I shouted but as fast as lighting Xuanyu move away to prevent the jar

Everyone shocked from what happened, Xuanyu nearly killed from his cousin, villager who are watching start to murmur and gossip about what happened

“You see everyone? He wants to kill me! He is a monster!” Xuanyu said pointing to Ziyuan making him madder, Sizhui walk closer to Ziyuan and stopping him

“Mo Guìgōngzǐ, please calm down” Sizhui said

“Cultivator Lan Sizhui, Xià Zhéxué jiā My deeply apologies as you can see He is my sister’s son He have a mental illness, everyone knows here about that, it’s started when he was a little” Madam Mo explained to us, I hear this story once I enter the manor 7 days ago, and this is the first time seeing Young Master Mo, in fact I feel something wrong, and different

“I see” Sizhui said and smile softly

“He always mad and talk nonsense, I know you can’t take his word seriously please understand him or don’t mind him” Madam Mo continue

“Who said He can’t take my word seriously” Xuanyu said to Madam Mo “Again if someone steal my things, I promise I will cut his right arm” as he pointed to Ziyuan

“What did you say?!” making Ziyuan mad at Xuanyu nearly slaping Xuanyu again

“Stop!” Master Mo said, Xuanyu chuckled and hold a Jar of wine and smile

“I shall go now” he said and look at Zixuan with a smirk as he exits the hall making the villager exits too since the show is done

“Madam Mo, Let’s continue the discussion, later at night we were going to work at the west yard” Sizhui said “Please remember that don’t go outside and don’t go near at the yard” he continues

“Yes we will, thank you so much” Madam Mo said

“Lièn Fūrén are you going to travel again? Do you want to accompany, Young Master Hánguāng-jūn is near at this place” Sizhui said making me shrug

**_*_** **_Lièn Fūrén means Madam Lien, Lien is her second name _**

** _*Jun means senior or higher rank of male_ **

“I’m fine thank you for the concern, I’m going to leave after lunch” I said bowing to them

“Lièn Fūrén , where are you going?” Jingyi ask

“Yilling, I’m going to visit a friend” I said

“And going back to Lotus Pier?” Jingyi ask once more make me shrug

“I will travel once again, make sure to expand my learnings” I continue and smile, I promise to myself I won’t come back if Jiang Cheng give me access and look for me, but since its already 16 years since he throws me away for my safety, there is no news from him, only news are he is babysitting A-ling and continue to serve Yunmeng Jiang Sect.

“Mother! That Lunatic slander me in front of everyone and you won’t let me to hurt him!” Ziyuan said angrily stomping his feet “I will make sure I will kill him tonight!”

After the feast I bid another good bye to the Mo family, I’m glad that staying let me stay in their manor in one week, despite of what happened this morning, I’m glad everyone are happy that I teach them some of the books, I want them to enhance their knowledge, I believe everyone need to learn their surrounding not always working for the nobles, I wish in my days staying they learn a lot, I will write this down to my journal and visit them sooner.

As I bid my last good bye to the small town of Jin sect I smile to them, the people who listen and learning with me, the villager from the manor.

I wave a good bye as I saw Young Master Xuanyu looking at me, I walk closer to him and smile to him, I pulled down my silk violet cloak and bow to him

“Young Master Mo, I wish you will have a good health, let see again soon, Xian-gege” I smirk and look away making him pause

“W-Wait” Xuanyu as I turn to look at him and smile putting my cloak to my head and continue to walk exits the Mo Manor

**WEI WUXIAN POV:**

“Young Master Mo, I wish you will have a good health” Xiǎoméi said bid a farewell to me, I look to her in confused, why? What happened 16 years ago? Why are you here? Why you’re not with Jiang Cheng? What happened? “let see again soon, Xian-gege” I paused and look to her walking away.

“W-Wait” I said I try to follow Xiǎoméi but my feet unconscious stopped and I will watch her sooner but as of now I need to finished my work here

I walk back to the manor still holding the jar of wine, as I drink it,

“It taste water than wine” I said and seat the terries I look at the bruise in my right hand, what should I do? Maybe I need to kill the Mo family, I look at the Lan clan preparing their work, they are holding a black flag that seems familiar to my naked eyes is that Stygian Lure flag?

“Let’s arrange it, and as we finished lets place another flag in the roof” a young cultivator said, I walk closer to them and wear my mask again

Why they are using this style and equipment, even all of the sect are mad at me, I walk closer to the nearest flag and slowly remove it while they are busy talking to each other

“Hey that’s not a toy you should give back to us!” One of the Cultivator said to me

“What this is mine now!” I said trying my best to be Lunatic-like person.

_“Lunatic? They are not harmful I promise” Xiǎoméi while holding a book “They just called Lunatic because some people said that their bizarre behavior occurs when the moon is full moon, because their body fluid changes too” she added_

_“Heh Xiǎoméi? How do you know that?” I said ruffled her hair_

_“Because of the books, are you even listening to my mom when she is lecturing us?” she glared "And stop calling me Xiaomei, I'm not that small"_

I smile as I remember the past before I died and resurrected

** _*Xiao means little, her name is Mei Lien, XIaomei means little Mei or Little sister_ **

“Return it or I will hurt you!” the other cultivator said to me

“But this is mine! And I won’t give it back!” I fight back

“Jingyi” the other cultivator walks closer to us “Don’t lose your temper, Madam Lan Yanyu book said about this right?” he continues, he sounds like Xiǎoméi lecturing Jiang Cheng

I hold the flag and caress every stroke of what is written in the flag

“Don’t hurt him” He continue talking to other Cultivator who is mad at me

“I won’t hurt him, It’s against the rules” He said still mad at me

I continue to look at the flag, what is written is right, the spell is complete nothing less and more, there is nothing wrong but how he writes is not that supposed to be, the writer must be inexperience to this forte and the spell is lined between 5 miles away still it’s enough.

“Mo Guìgōngzǐ you better go to your room now, The sun is setting now and we are going to fight the evil spirits” the nice cultivator said to me “You better go to your room, outside is dangerous, whatever you hear later you need to stay in the room” I look to him and look to his clothes, I remember way back I’m studying Cultivation I have those clothes too, white plain and blue clouds attach from the sleeves.

**MEI LIEN POV:**

As the afternoon past the stores are closing because of the news of Mo manor are having a Cultivation cleansing to make their store won’t affect they will close it for now, I walk around looking for a place for staying until tomorrow morning.

“Xia Fūrén ” I look around and I saw Lan Wanji from Gusu sect, I smile and bow to him

“Hánguāng-jūn I mean Wanji-gege” I said and smile to him “It’s been a while since we talk” he just nods and look around “My apologies, but why are you here?” I ask and he look at me

“Wanji, need to travel” he said and I nod

“Still looking for something?” I said and he nod, He doesn’t talk a lot but I know him for a year he has a resemblance to my mother since I have a blood of Lan Clan too

“Wanji need to go” He said and nods as I smile to him “Brother said if you need something you can enter the Cloud recesses” he said and walk away

I smile to and continue to look for a place to stay, I need to be independent, I want to travel and spread my knowledge to everyone, education as of now is not free and not suitable for everyone, you should be under of Powerful Sect or you should have outstanding intelligence.

But I want them to have a free knowledge like how my parents give me access to study, I want to be my father who give his best to teaching Jiang clan strategist in combat, and I want to be my mother who will continue to write a book

Despite of what happened to me and Jiang Clan, I still want this instead I want to travel, but deep inside I miss what I have way back, I miss being with my senior sister, Cheng-gege and Xian-gege but I can’t change it.

After a long journey to look for a place to stay, I found a small place, I seat at the window and look at the sky and smile while holding my journal, writing what happened today, ‘Today I meet again the Yilling Patriarch, my brother and also a long lost friend who died 16 years ago, I don’t know what is the detailed how he died, How the war ended all I know is I’m scared and I’m mad to Jiang Cheng letting me go for my safety’.

I look at the sky and continue to write ‘And also today I saw Lan Wanji for many years, it’s funny that he never changes, I wish he find what he is looking for’

I stopped writing as I saw something at the star, a blue sparkling, dances in the sky it’s like a star forming a cloud, a signal from Lan Clan which is not far away.

“Mo Manor?” I mumbles as I realize something “Xian-gege!” as I stand and walk outside my room as I saw someone flying using his sword, a male wearing all white clothing.

It’s Lan Wanji.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on The Untamed story line, not all of the characters are mine, this story is from: Mo Dao Zu Shi by Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
Please excuse my grammar I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

** Chapter 2 **

I hug myself as I feel the coldness of the breeze outside where I'm staying, I'm waiting for someone, I'm worried and I can't calm down.

"Second Childe Lan is coming to Mo Manor" I mumbles walking back in forth "And Xian-gege is still there" I stomp a little "I wish Wanji-gege don't find out, I'm scared if Cheng-gege find out" I mumbles again.

It’s been hour since I saw Second Childe Lan flying using his sword, He might arrive and fighting with his Clan but where is Xian-gege I'm really worried, no one should know that he is back, he is resurrected.

I sigh and giving up to waiting him outside, there are chances that I might see him and hide him from Lan Clan, Should I walk back to manor? Or wait Wuxian here?

I slowly walk to the doors and suddenly I heard a footstep, running closer to my place, I turn around and see Mo Xuanyu and without further thinking I hurried run to him and hold his hand making him flinch.

"Xian-gege let's go inside, you should hide first" I said and drag him inside my room, my place where I stay overnight.

As I close the door, I sigh and look to him as he slowly removes his mask while panting, I look to him closer, and smile.

"X-Xian-gege" I said slowly walk to him closer and hug him tight, I hear his heartbeat and I feel his breath to my forehead. "I missed you, I'm glad your back, I'm so glad your back" I said tears falling to my eyes.

"Dont cry Xiâomèi or I will cry too" He said and pout a little making me chuckled a little.

"Alright, Alright I won't cry now" As I take a deep breath and smile "Xian-gege, what happened when I was not there, How? I don't know what exactly happened" I ask making him shrug.

"I-I don't know; I don't remember the details but I do remember Jiang Cheng Killed me" he said looking down.

"He have a reason" I said and he agreed

"It's my fault" he said holding his hand and shrug

"Don't say that, I know you are innocent and I know you’re not what everyone think" As I said "Well past is past, your here because you have something to do and Your back because I know you’re going to change right?" As I hug him again "Please don't go anywhere, please stay with me Xian-gege" I said pleading to him, he nods and look to his arms.

"I just need to finished Mo Xuanyu's wishes" as he looks to his arms with bruises

"What is that? Is that a bruises?" I said and look at it

"He resurrected me using his body as a replacement and He wishes that I need to kill Mo Family and others, and there is one left" he explained as he caresses the last bruise

"Speaking of which, do you remember Dafan Mountain" I ask him giving him a warm tea, He sits at the floor as he listen "Some older says that there are evil spirits to that place, I don't know if that is true, maybe because the feet of the mountain are Wen Clan's graveyard?" I said, I look at him and sigh "Maybe tomorrow we should look at it"

"Xiaomei, why are you here? I thought you’re with Jiang Cheng? I don't expect you to Lanling" He said and I smile.

"Long story Xian-gege" As I look away “Anyway its already late We should rest we are going to travel tomorrow” I said as he nods

“I already rest in 16 years, maybe that enough” He laugh as he ruffles my hair and I move away

“Xian-gege don’t touch my hair!” I said and crosses my arms made him laugh

“You never change, Mei Lien”

Next day we prepare our Journey early, we need to visit the Dafan Mountain I remember him and Second Childe Lan Wanji travel that place years ago, and still the evil spirit is not yet solving for almost years or maybe this evil spirit is a new one.

I was riding at Xian-gege's donkey while Xian-gege holding it using a leash he is wearing his mask again for hide his face to prevent some colleague.

“This Donkey is only eat fresh grass but doesn’t like brown-tipped grass” Wuxian said looking to his donkey “When you’re not satisfy you get mad and start to kicking your feet” As donkey response with his noise make me laugh

“Stop, it's too early we need not to consume energy” I said and smile at them

“This Donkey act like a master, He is my master now” Wuxian said with a snort

“Stop that Xian-gege, look a well!” I said as I point to the well “we should rest there and have a drink” Wuxian walk to the well dragging his donkey’s leash, He remove his mask and sat beside the well and start to rest

I slowly pressed my feet to the grass and look around at the place, its peace and quiet, there are hills and mountains, lot of trees and grassy place, it seems familiar but It seems not, I travel in lot of places and I guess we are near at the Wen Graveyard.

“Are we close yet?” We turn around as we saw a group of people walking near to us, Wuxian put his mask back

“It so hot” says the other man

“I’m so thirsty can we rest?” an old lady said making me and Wuxian move away to the well

“Look there’s a well we should rest” they said and make us look away

They walk closer to us making me look away not mentioning they might know me by my face, I should have also a mask, I look to them and they look like a traveler same like me but they are tons of them they have a females old and young and males.

“It’s weird my compass, it’s not working” A young man said looking at his compass

“Maybe its broke now” his friend said

“No I buy it for a high cost and its limited edition” he said, and Wuxian look to them and listen to their conversation “It’s weird it’s not working just now, because we are close to Dafan Mountain?” He added making me look to Wuxian and he nodded to me

“Buy a new one, we are close to Dafan Mountain like 10 miles away” his friend replied “We don’t need to rest, maybe the others are there and waiting to us”

“Pardon” Wuxian interrupt them “Is there any unsual in Dafan Mountain lately?” He asked

“Dafan Mountain is blessed in spiritual spring with Bizzare elements” The Young traveler say

“Recently they say that there are soul-eater, who appears and eat every fresh soul” his friend said

“Soul-eater?” I mumble and look at Wuxian

“My compass is not broken, maybe there is no monster or evil spirit in this place” The man who is holding a compass said

“Not broke? How come that your compass is not a broke and we are here closely to the Dafan Mountain?” his friend said

“Don’t say that do you know who made this?” he said bragging his compass

“What? Of course I know, Wei Wuxian made that!” His friend said made my eyes widen and Wuxian beside me nearly choke while drinking water “His craft is not perfect and also questionable”

“Of course he is not perfect but he made a best quality of goods” Man said defending his compass, making me chuckled and look at Wuxian trying to interrupt them, well you can’t stop him, his Wei Wuxian and the person that both of the traveler dragging about.

“Still his craft still unqualified!” his friend said

“But this compass is with me for years” the man holding a compass said

“Why are you defending him? Wei Wuxian is your Dad?”

“No he is my Idol!”

I look to Wuxian and smile and hold his hand, and shrugs to him “Let’s start walking now Xian-gege” I said and stand. and he do the same, but he pauses as his donkey snort and not moving

“Master let’s go now we need to hurry” He said pushing his donkey with all his heart

“He don’t want to move again?” I ask helping him to move his donkey

“Here give him apple” We turn around as we heard unfamiliar voice, she chuckled and give us an apple, she is with other traveler.

“A-Yan” An older woman approach us and bow “Excuse us”

“Give him apple” A-Yan continue, Wuxian hold the apple and smile to her make her giggles, I look to her as she look to me closer “Violet, You have violet eyes” She said, I nodded

“I do” I smile and look to Wuxian

“It’s beautiful” A-Yan said made me chuckled “It’s like a lotus, beautiful lotus”

I give her a smile and look away trying to hide my face using my cloak and smile, I do believe my eyes is beautiful but its worthless since I can’t use my Liánhuā yān its just beautiful in appearance but not beautiful because its worthless

“You have violet eyes? It’s like the famous Philosopher from Jiang clan” the old woman said

“Xiâomèi let’s start walking now” Wuxian bows to them and I do the same as we continue walking

After 1 hours of walking we arrived at the feet of the Dafan Mountain the wind is welcoming us with the sound of the trees, I smile as I look to Wuxian.

“It never changes” he said as we hear a footstep and we see A-Yan following us.

“Lady Yan?” Wuxian said, Lady Yan stopped walking and gaze at the top of Dafan Mountain, I look at where she is looking

“A cave?” I mumble, Lady Yan closes her eyes and start to dance gracefully, she sways her hips and move her hands, she lift her both hands and balance her one feet

“A-Yan, A-Yan” the old lady run towards to Lady Yan and trying to stop him “I begging you stop dancing” She try to stop her but all Lady Yan do is pushes her away.

I walk at Wuxian back as Wuxian draw a spell to Lady Yan to stop her from dancing, the old lady hug her and start to cry.

“Madam, what exactly happened to her?” Wuxian said as I walk closer to them checking Lady Yan’s heartbeat and pulse rate

“A-Yan is my daughter, Long time ago before she changes, she is engaged but her fiancé did not live longer” A-Yan’s mother said “He is in the mountain when he disappear, A-Yan didn’t stop looking for her fiancé, unexpectedly when she came back she change, she look like a different person” She continue hugging her unconscious daughter “She didn’t eat and can’t recognize, Sometimes she can recognize but she is out of her mind always” She cried “She always dances here in the foot of the Dafan Mountain looking at that cave, I don’t know why do we deserve this, A-Yan is a sweet and loving daughter”

“My apologies for what happened” I said and holding Lady Yan’s mother hands

“HELP!!” As four of us turn around hearing voices

“SOMEBODY HELP US!” another voice shouted at the middle of the woods

Wuxian hold my hand and start to run towards to the woods as the voices much closer that before, We look at above seeing people in the expensive nets

“A trap?” I said and look to Wuxian

“Help us! Somebody!” they keep on shouting

“Help us”

“Please help us”

“Xian-gege” I said as he covers my mouth and hides at the large bushes

“Someone is coming” he whispered to me as we heard footsteps I hide a little as I saw a young male holding a gold sword and bow and arrow to his back

“JIn clan?” I whispered

The Young male hold his bow and position himself to the target making Wuxian stand

“Xian-gege” I whispered pulling him down

“Why all of you can’t learn, do you know that there are 400 Denity-biding nets in the mountain, and it’s not for all of you, its for the spirits and for the wild animals that I hunting” The Young Man from Jin Clan said

“Denity-biding nets are expensive” Wuxian said “Very typical of Jin Clan of Lanling”

“We are very Sorry Childe Jin, we are very sorry” the man who trapped at the net said “Please forgive us”

“Childe Jin please put us down” other one said

“Please put us down, please”

“Please”

“Please Childe JIn” they said all together

“Who said I’m going to put you down, I don’t want it to repeat and repeat again, that’s how all of you learned” Childe Jin said

“Please put us down” they keep it saying that

“Who said I’m going to put all of you down, Once I catch a soul-eater, I will put all of you down” he said as he walks away with his servants

“Little Apple?” We heard a voice a far from our place her voice sound like Lady Yan, I look to Wuxian holding his donkey tight his donkey snort and twitch his ears as he heared Lady Yan voice

“Xian-gege” I said trying to help Wuxian

“Little apple? Where are you?” Lady Yan continues

“She name Your donkey, Little Apple?” I said making Wuxian being pulled by his Donkey

“Xia-” I whispered trying to pull him but he completely getting pushed by his donkey and all I can do is hide behind the bushes.

I hold my cloak to hide my face and watches Wuxian being drag of his Donkey, I lipbites still holding my cloak, I wish he let Little Apple go I look at Childe Jin who is going back to the nets making Wuxian let the leash go making him fall to the grasses, he holds his mask as he feels someone is walking closer to him

“Xian-gege” I close my eyes, scared for what is happening

Childe Jin look to him furiously and smirk at him “You” He said making Wuxian sits

“Y-You know me?” Wuxian said changing his voice a little

“Well I know you, You’re the one who get expelled from home, because everyone thinks you’re crazy” Childe JIn said

Expelled what Childe Jin means?

“Now look at you now, your dirty, skinny and looks like you don’t have a home now” He said as Wuxian stand and judging him from bottom to top, who is this kid he is so rude “My Uncle is a real wise Leader, He send you back because of your attitude” He continue, This kid needs a real lesson, who is his uncle anyway? “Look at you, I don’t know why Mo Family still taking care of you, It because you are My grandfather’s child?”

I widen my eyes and make a big conclusion, Xuanyu is JIn Sect Leader lovechild? It means this Childe JIn Uncle is Meng Yao?

“I command you, get out of my sight you disgusting” He added make me mad, how dare him to say that, as much as I want to walk there and interrupt, I need to hide here and wait

“What did you say to me?” Wuxian said

“You’re not deaf right I said your disgusting, you thief” Childe JIn said glaring to him

“My apologies Childe Jin but I guess your lack in maternal Educational, did your parents teach you right way to be a Childe” Wuxian said “In my early days We are really educated” I chuckled and nodded to him those memories, we are educated and well manner, my mother teach us before we enter cloud recesses

“You- what did you say?!” Childe JIn said and hold his sword and attack Wuxian, Childe Jin attack Wuxian from the bottom making Wuxian jump and release a paper from his clothe and cast a spell to the Childe and stick it to the Childe’s back making him stuck on the floor

“Talisman for calling a soul” I mumble and groan as I feel electricity to my eyes, I feel burning through my eyes “I-It hurts what is happening” I said covering my eyes “N-No, don’t tell me-”

Meanwhile Wuxian holds the Childe Jin’s sword “This is familiar” He said and throw it to the people who traps at the net and shread the net using the Childe’s sword, when the innocent peole released they run away together.

“Hey you! Your spiritual power is scarce to cultivate and make some lousy tricks, you better watch out Do you know who is coming today?” Childe said still laying at the floor

Wuxian Shivers and look the Childe “I’m so scared” He said sarcastically

“I will report this to Uncle, I will assure you will be dead meat!” Childe said proudly

“Uncle? Why your uncle and not your father?” Wuxian said, I look to him and gasping the air my eyes become more painful it’s like the thunder inside is awakening from a long sleep, I groan a little make my eyes flashes a lighting, I look at Wuxian again making my eyes widen as I see who is coming from their back.

A tall man wearing an expensive violet noble silk clothing walking towards to them with servants at his back, he is holding his sword standing straight and look toward to them, I cover my mouth and hold my body together, I can feel the heartbeat getting faster, I grip my other hand who support my lips, tears falling to my pale cheeks as I saw him for the first time, After 16 years ago.

“J-Jiang Cheng” I whispered “I knew it”

“I’m his uncle” His deep voice echoes “Any last words” He said walk closer to Wuxian, I gasp stopping myself not to get involve

“Uncle, Uncle” Childe Jin, Wuxian slowly walking away the scene

“Stop” Jiang Cheng said glaring at Wuxian “JIn Ling, stand! don’t act like a kid anymore” He command to his nephew “Did you wait for me to help you?” Childe Ling said pushing his body but the spell is powerful

I can’t believe this is JIn Ling, He is now a teenager and he is well grown man, except to his attitude, Wuxian try to remove the talisman spell but Jiang cheng burn the paper using his hands.

“Look how embaracing you are JIn Ling, stand!” He said commanding his nephew

“I promise; next time I will break your legs!” Childe Jing said pointing his sword to Wuxian

“Break? That’s pathetic, for those who is using the Yilling Patriarch tricks should sentence death” Jiang Cheng said making me look down, He is really mad at Wuxian until now, making Childe Ling to attack Wuxian once again but someone interrupt making Wuxian hides at the tree and look at me, I lipbites and shrugs

“Second Childe of Lan” Jiang Cheng said looking who is coming, Lan Wanji with Lan Cultivators

“Clan leader Jiang” Lan Cultivator greet with a bow

“It’s nice to see you once again” Jiang Cheng continue “And It’s every interesting that we meet here at this forest, and I want you to acknowledge to mind our own business, what are you doing here? Are you looking for someone? I heard your looking for someone for these past 16 years”

“Clan Leader what do you mean?” JIngyi said, Lan Wanji gestures to Jingyi making him stop

“What I mean? Second Childe Lan knows what I mean” Jiang Cheng said glaring, I think I have a no luck today, I wish I can escape

“I know what you mean” Lan Wanji said and look down “Wanji want to say that I saw Xia Furen are you aware” He added making me gasp and cover my face once again.

Jiang cheng look at his sword and hold him tight and look back again to the Lan Clan

“Childe JIn, the night hunt is supposed to have a rule and you set many nets in Dafan Mountain makes the people hardly proceed, in that case you are breaking the rules” Sizhui explain calmly

“They get caught because they are all stupid” Childe Jin “Let’s discuss it later once I catch my prey, He said Lan Wanji closes his eyes and look to him, Childe Jin is going to talk once more but something stopping his lips to talk, He look to his Uncle and pointing his mouth indicating that he can speak.

“Lan Wanji!” Jiang Cheng said angrily “What are you doing I’m the one who should discipline him”

“Clan Leader Jiang please don’t be mad” Sizhui said bowing to Jiang Cheng “the Silencer of speech can’t harm Childe JIn, this may take a lot of time”

“I command you to do it now!” Jiang cheng said

“Clan Leader!” A man hurried walk to Jiang cheng and bows “T-The nets are all damage by A blue sword” The servant reported to Jiang Cheng

“All of them?” Jiang Cheng look back at Lan Wanji angrily “What a nice work, Lan clan of Gusu” he take a deep breath and grip his hand calming himself “JIn Ling! You should discipline, take that silencer as of now, go now look for the prey or you want the prey will look for you?!” He said commanding his nephew “If you don’t catch the monster today then don’t go home” He said, Childe JIn bows and get his things and off to his work looking for the soul-eater

“Clan Leader Jiang, We Lan Clan of Gusu will return the nets later” Sizhui said

“No need, I don’t need a trash” Jiang Cheng said and walk away with his servant

“Go back to work, please do your best don’t take a risk” Lan Wanji said to the Cultivators

“Yes” they said and walk to their destination, Lan Wanji look to Wuxian but he looked away

As everyone walk to their destined work, I walk closer to Wuxian and hold his clothes “Xian-gege can we go back, I don’t want here” I said as he pat my hair


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Fanfic is inspired at The Untamed story line, not all characters are mine they are from the best novel author Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, Please excuse my grammar and Enjoy
> 
> -Don't forget to leave a kudos!

** Chapter 3 **

I follow Wuxian holding my hands, I sigh and look to Wuxian who is walking heads down, I hold his hand and smile to him, he smile widely and hold my hands back and nods.

“I’m fine, Don’t worry” He mumble I shrug not convincing to him, He sat at the pebbles near at the pond and look his reflection to the water, I walk away letting him to be alone for the minute, I kick some pebble and sigh, That’s Senior sister’s son? The last time I saw him is very young, and Jiang Cheng take care of him?

“That Young Childe JIn, He spoiled both by the clan of JIn and Jiang” I turn around and look at the people who is talking, that’s the people who get trapped from the nets

“In his young age he is such a bossy” The other once reply, I put my cloak back to my head and listen to their discussion

“I can’t imagine one day he will heritages the JIn clan of Lanling” The one said I sigh and nodded as I continue to listening to them

“It’s reasonable, He grow up without parents, His parents passed away when he is a child” The woman replied to them

“And so what? Not only him experienced that” A man replies

“You don’t understand, Jin Ling have a miserable past” someone said, I sigh and bite my lips and look my reflection in water “His father killed because of Wei Wuxian, when he was born just in days and his mother, Jiang Yanli died too because of Wei Wuxian too” He added

I shrug, I know it’s not Wuxian fault I believe in that, if the Yin metal is the reason I believe this is not his fault

“What unlucky woman, she trust Wei Wuxian a lot” he sigh “That’s why Clan Leader Jiang Cheng hate him so much because of what he did”

“That’s why he is mad to everyone who uses the Yilling Patriarch tricks” the woman added

I look again to them walking back to the forest, I shrugs and look at the water, They blaming Wuxian to everything, While me still don’t know what really happened way back, I only know is Wuxian, Senior Sister is dead.

I stand and go back where is Wuxian and sit beside him, I groan once again as my eyes filled with pain, Wuxian look at me.

“What happened?” He asked and examine my eyes

“I-I’m fine” I said stuttering “I just not used to this sting feeling” I said covering my eyes

“Sting feeling?” Wuxian said

“My eyes and Zidian are connected to each other right?” I explained “without Zidian I can’t use my Liánhuā yān” and he nodded

“They are connected like Madam Yu said” Wuxian said and I nodded

“Liánhuā yān are just excited to meet Zidian again” I said making my eyes sparks a thunder.

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

While the other side of the Dafan Mountain, the other servants of Jiang Clan are waiting for the result of Childe Jin’s hunting and serving The Clan Leader Jiang Cheng and Second Childe of Gusu, Lan Wanji, served them a warm Jasmin tea.

Second Childe Lan Wanji drinking his tea silently not talking to Clan Leader Jiang, in other hand Clan Leader Jiang looking to his Sandu and tapping his fingers to the table

_ *** Sandu is Jiang Cheng's sword.** _

“Second Childe Lan, I heard you see Mei Lien?” Clan Leader Jiang said starting the conversation, Second Childe Lan just nod “Where? Can you provide a report for me?” He added

“She is alone, travelling from the Mo Village, Wanji saw her last night” He simplify said

“Is she is fine? How about her health? Did she eat or she is looking back to the lotus pier?” Clan Leader Jiang ask with a slight of worry, Second Childe Lan just look to him blankly

“You should look to her and see to yourself” Second Childe said with his blankly face

“You-” Clan Leader Jiang stands and glare to Second Childe Lan

“She Is fine, she refused to come with me many times, she said she wants to travel” Second Childe Lan said “If you want to have her back do it and don’t command someone” He added

“How dare-” He said but interrupt with his Zidian sparkling to his hands, He look at it and caress it “Mei Lien?” as he look around

Meanwhile at the pond where Mei Lien and Wuxian resting at the pebbles they are listening to the water, Wuxian is laying down and Mei Lien is seating throwing pebbles at the pond and yawns.

“Hey Xiaomei, why are you traveling? You don’t want to come back at Lotus Pier?” Wuxian ask to her younger sister, Mei Lien look to her and smile

“It’s a long long story Xian-gege” She said and smile opening her cloth type of luggage and open a blue book and sit closer to Wuxian “I want to continue Mama’s book, I want to travel and also I want to each street children for free, I want them to know what is the history” She said explaining happily “And they are so interested to your story”

Wuxian smile to her and pat her head “You never changed, you still the intelligent and yet beautiful Mei Lien I met way back when we are kids” He said make Mei Lien chuckled

“And you don’t change too, You’re still the most handsome yet the most mischievous brother I have” She said trying to pull Wuxian hair

“Heh! Not my hair!” He said “But why you’re not with Jiang Cheng side? What happened to you and Jiang Cheng?” Mei lien and take a deep breath

“Jiang Cheng and I ar-” she said but interrupted with a donkey noisy, they turn around and saw Little Apple running towards to them having a grass to his mouth

“Huh Little apple?” Wuxian said and hold his donkey and look at the grass with a spiritiual dust on it, Mei Lien look closely

“Is that?” She asked

“The soul-gathering grass” He said “Grass that can gather some spiritual energy and it usually grows beside cultivator’s graveyard”

“Wen Graveyard?” Mei Lien and stand, Wuxian nods and hold Mei Lien hands and start to run to the direction where the donkey appears.

After a minutes they arrived at the old graveyard, They look around as they saw the undertaker of the graveyard

“Excuse me? Is this Wen’s graveyard?” Mei Lien ask to the old man who is sweeping the dust and dry leaves

“Yes it is, this is the graveyard of Wen Clan” The Undertaker said “They destroyed years ago” The man said

“Wen Clan? It means we are in the feet of Tiannv Temple?” Mei Lien as and the taker nods “It’s not a soul-eater, It’s the dancing statue!” He said and give the leash to Mei Lien “Don’t go away stay here I need to make sure JIn Ling is safe!” Wuxian said and start to run away

Mei Lien stay at the graveyard with the donkey and look around, the wind start to get stronger make her shivers a little “Little Apple, Please stay here okey? I’m scared they might be a Wen wokes to the grave and eat my soul”

When Wuxian arrived to the temple and saw the other clans inside, he is furious because he know that him and Lan Wanji seal the Dancing Statue years ago when he arrived at the door the statue start to move little by little, He holds a paper and start to cast a spell to the statue but it didn’t work, everyone look to him and he said “Run now its not a just a soul-eater” and the statue move once again “Come on, Don’t hesitate and run!” He said as everyone run away and exits the temple.

A loud trembling sound shakes the mountain when every stomp of the statue, Everyone run away still ready to attack the statue

“W-Wait for me!” Wuxian shouted following everyone as everyone panting taking a deep breath “Can I request? Can you set a smoke so we can call for help?” as the Cultivators look at their clothes and shrugs

“We don’t have any supply” Lan Jingyi said “We are going to get punished”

“Srcond Childe Lan are going to punished you” Wuxian said scaring them

“Anyway Childe Mo, How did you know that is not soul-eater?” Lan Sizhui asked

“Ah! Because Xià Jiàoshòu says us” He lied “And there is a graveyard at the feet of the mountain, Spirits as you can see, wait are you really Lan clan of Gusu, all of you should know that!” he said “Learn and recites its also written in your history, Soul-eating monster and Soul-eating spectre they are different from the perspective of each spirit energy” He lecture “There are lot of Cultivator souls at the bottom part of the mountain, that’s why it extracted their energy and she did not extract living energy” He conclude make Lan Sizhui nodded agreeing

“Your right” Lan Suzhui “Wait your not crazy like everyone says”

“And another” Wuxian continues “Dancing Statue is a praying temple way years later, but every wishes there are responsibilities is you need to sacrifice a soul with force and everyone says that temple really granted wishes that means-”

“Now I understand, when we enter the temple Childe wishes that the dancing statue are come alive in front of him, and one of his servant suddenly unconsciously” JIngyi explained what happened before Wuxian enters the temple “And after a while the statue starts to move”

“Wait where is JIn Ling?!” Wuxian said come in realization that the Childe JIn is not with them

As they feel the ground shaking, they look where they came, seeing the Childe JIn attacking the dancing statue with his servant, He hold his bow and arrow and start to shoot the statue but it’s no use, The Lan clan start to position their selves ready to attack the statue, Wuxian look around thinking for the bright idea, He grab one of the Lan clan sword and cut some bamboo and run away

In other side at the bottom of the temple, Mei Lien waiting for her brother, she sigh and caress Little apple’s head eating beside her

“I wonder why Xian-gege is not here yet” She sigh and remove the cloak to her head and smile to Little Apple “I’m so jealous to you, you only eat, sleep and travel, you don’t even have a problem” she sigh and hold a leaves and feed the donkey “You don’t have life problem or situation problem, If you will met Jiang Cheng someday problem will hunt you soon” She said making the donkey snort “What? I’m just kidding” She said and continue to feed the donkey.

She sigh and look at the stars reminiscence the old memories years ago before the bloodshed events of their families, before her mother dies, before Wen Clan invading Class recesses and Lotus Pier.

“I wish I can turn back time” She mumbles and pat Little Apple’s head and sigh “How many times did I sigh? I sound fraustrated, I just only want to go back traveling and don’t encounter Jiang Cheng anymo-” she stopped as a sound of Bamboo flute waving at the air “Xian-gege?” She said letting Little Apple go unconsciously “That’s Xian-gege” She whispers familiarize the sound of Dizi, a bamboo type of flute with a transverse hole that usually on the side of the and not the middle.

Mei Lien look around and trying to distinguish the sound, that seems familiar she guessing that she hears that sound when she was in cloud recesses, as a loud sound from the Wen Graveyard, she stand and widen her eyes move away, A corpse woke up from a sleep, The Corpse look to her and familiarize her face, and fly away.

“Wen ning?” She said in confuse as she follows him, she runs and found everyone gather in one place fighting the Dancing statue, she gasp and hide herself from the bushes and watch everyone fighting the statue while Wuxian playing the bamboo flute, Wen ning enters the scene flying kicking the dancing statue from the back.

“W-Who is that?” Lan JIngyi ask and look to the others

“That’s the Ghost General Wen ning!” the other hunter said and run away

“Wen ning is dead 16 years ago with Yilling Patriarch” Lan Jingyi said and Lan Suzhui nodded

Wuxian play his flute once again commanding Ghost General to attack the dancing statue, using his heavy black chains in his hands making the statue broke into pieces, Ghost General stand and look to everyone.

“Everyone Surround him, Don’t let him escape He is Wen ning” The other hunter command but no one is listening to him “Don’t be scared, Wei Wuxian is not here”

Everyone start to hold their swords “You don’t need to worry his master is dead” as everyone start to run towards to Ghost General, Wuxian immediately play his bamboo flute commanding Ghost General to fight them, But the sound of the flute is so strong make Ghost General stirred his temper, Wuxian slow and tune of the flute preventing not to hurt Ghost General too much.

Ghost General stopped fighting them and turn his back looking to his old Master, who is paying his flute with a soft tone, The Ghost General slowly walking towards to Wuxian, the hunters give way to the Ghost general, Wuxian move backwards still playing the flute he stopped as someone grab his arms from his back, He turn a little widen his eyes seeing Lan Wanji.

No one can stop Wuxian as he continue playing the flute commanding Ghost General to run away, Lan Wanji hold his arms once again making the bamboo flute fall from his hand, Clan Leader Jiang Cheng follow Lan Wanji with the other servant of his and look around at the scenario

“Uncle” JIn Ling said and everyone bows to them

“Why you didn’t use a signal?” Jiang Cheng ask to the servants “Don’t act like braves”

“Why Uncle, you said, you want me to catch it” Jin Ling said walking closer to his uncle

“Don’t talk to me back!” Jiang Cheng shouted to his Nephew “What happened, Why it causes trouble?”

“Clan Leader its W-Wen ning” The Servant said stuttering

“Pardon?” Jiang Cheng said glaring

“W-Wen ning, Ghost General Wen Ning is alive” The Servant continues

“Wen ning? But he is executed years ago” Jiang Cheng answered “Impossible”

“It’s true, It’s really him” The other servant says “He called him” as pointing to Wuxian hiding his face using the mask

Mei Lien gasp and glare to the servant and grip her hands still avoiding to get involve to the scene, Wuxian look away trying to remove Lan Wanji’s grip to his arms, Jiang Cheng chuckled and walk closer to Wuxian

“Great, You are back” He smirk as he is look to his Zidian starting to sparks a lighting turning the ring into a whip, Lan Wanji walk towards and hide Wuxian to his back and play his made of Jade Guqin protecting Wuxian “How dare you Lan Wanji” Jiang Cheng shouted Wuxian try to escape running away make Jiang Cheng move and whip him again bur this time he hit Wuxian at the back.

“It hurts!” Wuxian said standing rubbing his back “So what? You can’t hit everyone because your mad at them, Because you are rich and powerful?” Wuxian groans

“Why it didn’t work” Jiang Cheng mumbles “Impossible” and glare Wuxian “Take your mask off, I command”

“No” Wuxian said in a lazy tone

“You-” As he going to whip Wuxian once again

“I command you to stop” A voice came from the bushes and walk closer to everyone, the servant widen their eyes who is coming, she remove her cloak and look to everyone, her eyes flashing lighting same color to her eyes.

“Lièn Fūrén” As the Lan clan bows to the Lady coming closer to them, The Lady from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect and the owner of the eye of the Yunmeng, Xia Mei Lien

“L-Lièn Fūrén” The other hunter said and bows she just nods and walk closer to Jiang Cheng and look him from head to toe “Whip him many times as you want, His soul will not separate” She said making Jiang Cheng grip his own palm and look down.

“Wei Wuxian body and soul were both lost” Lan Jingyi said “He can’t resurrect if no one can offer their body” He added, Mei Lien nodded

“How do you know if Wei ying died?” Jiang Cheng said angrily

“I thought you kill him” Lan JIngyi said Mei Lien look to Jiang Cheng

“So it’s true Clan Leader Jiang?” Mei Lien said sadly

“Mei” Jiang Cheng said trying to hold her hand but she moves away, he look to him sadly and look back at Wuxian “Tell me who are you!?” he shouted

“Why are you pushing him Clan Leader Jiang?” Jingyi said, Lan Wanji look to Jingyi make the young cultivator stopped.

“I won’t stop until he spokes!” Jiang Cheng said with anger, Mei Lien look to Wuxian “Now speak!”

“Calm down” Mei Lien said “Is that a proper way to spoke to someone Clan Leader Jiang?” She said while rolling her eyes

Clan Leader Jiang take a deep breath and point his Sandu “You better come with me” He said threaten Wuxian who suddenly run at the back of Lan Wanji.

“No I don’t like you, I won’t be going there” He said and pouted “I don’t like bossy people. I like Hánguāng-jūn than you” He said

“You-” Jiang Cheng said angrily

“Then I will take you to Gusu” Lan Wanji said without hesitation

“Wha-” Wei Wuxian protest

“I want to go too, Hánguāng-jūn” Mei Lien said, Lan Wanji nods but Jiang Cheng hold Mei Lien hands and look to her

“Where are you going? You will come with me” Jiang Cheng said calming his voice

“I’m going to visit Gusu, what’s the matter?” Mei Lien said removing his hand

“You are coming with me” Jiang replied

“What?! no I do-” She is trying to protest but Jiang Cheng carry her holding her from the waist “L-Let me go! L-Let me!” She groans “Seriously Jiang Wanyin I swear to all of Gods, Let me down!”

“Did you just call my name? Impressive” Jiang Cheng said “JIn Ling, Let’s go back to the City” He said and start walking.

“Hánguāng-jūn I-” Wuxian said trying to escape, but Lan Wanji hold his hand, He look to Wuxian and remove the mask carefully

“Let’s go back to Gusu” Lan Wanji said


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Characters in the story this is based at the novel Mo Dao Zu Shi, please enjoy

**Chapter 4**

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW:**

“Should I jump? But it’s too high” Mei Lien mumbles while looking at the window, she pouted and look bellow “And they are also at doors, how should I escape?” She said pertaining to the Jiang Sect trained Disciples, she crosses her arms and sit to the wood chair.

She fixed her Dark Violet satin robe that disciple give to her, Jiang Cheng wishes that she wear the robe later at their Tea at first she refuse to wear it since she don’t want to involve again to the Jiang Sect, Since she already thrown away in past years.

She sighs and look around, she holds a mirror with a real gold handle and fix her hair “He thrown me and now he wants me to back is he crazy?” She looks at the hair pins made of pearls and lotus shaped design “It’s been a years and I already killed the love I used to have from him” She look around and put the mirror down as she hears a knocked.

“Xia Furen” A Old woman voice coming from the door, she stands and walk closer to the door “Master Jiang want you to go down to the dining area, for the small tea talk” She added

‘Tea talk my ass’ She thought rudely, she opens the wooden slide door as she receives a respectful bow, she smiles and bow to the servant

“Thank you, you may go I can go there by myself” She said and the servant leave her.

She takes a deep breath, thinking if she should decline the invitation of the tea or accept it, she still can’t faced Jiang Cheng because of the past event, for what happened and for those years without him

_“Jiang Cheng!” A Sound of water dances to her ears_

_ “Cheng-gege! -” She closes her eyes reminiscence _

_“Cheng-gege please-” The smell of the lake she still remembers_

_“Please-” The coldness of Jiang Cheng’s hand pushes her away, pushes her to the small boat_

_“Don’t leave me!” A tears fall to the Young Mei Lien_

_“Cheng-gege, I-I’m scared” _

“Xia Furen?” As someone tapped her arms, she looks at someone who stopped her from reminiscence the past, she gasps and hold her chest closing her eyes a second, and look to the servant with a smile

“I’m fine just a deep thought” She said and hold the servant hand thanking her and walk down to the dining area.

Before she enters the room, she takes another deep breath and nods cheering herself a little, she gently open the door as she saw first is Jiang Cheng waiting for her sitting beside at the window, the wind suddenly blows as the chimes start to dances making Jiang Cheng Look to her.

She looks away holding her both hands “Why are you staring?” Jiang Cheng stand still looking at her “What are we going to talk about? Time is running” she added

“The clothes” Jiang Cheng said putting his sandu down and smile to her “It’s suit to you” He added as he gestures his hand towards to the table.

Mei Lien look to him with a slight blush to her cheeks and walk to the table, she sits to the wooden floor not giving a look to Jiang Cheng ‘This will be awkward’ she thought as Jiang Cheng pour a warm Jasmine tea to the cup, she looks to the tea watching the tea leaf dances.

“What happened to you way back 16 years ago?” Jiang Cheng asked, Mei Lien look down and hold her robe “I said come back when the Siege of Burial Mound is ended” He said and look to her worried “I want to look for you but-”

“But what Jiang Cheng?” She said look to him straightly “But you don’t have time for me? Or you want me to go back with my own feet” she said making her stand and walk to the garden

“Wait” Jiang Cheng said and follow her to the garden “Let me explain everything, Mei Lien” He said and hold her hand, Mei Lien remove his hand and look to him

“I wait for you, but you didn’t look for me” She said “I waited, but no one came or look for me” she whispered

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, I can’t faced you that time, I’m scared that you will hate me or-”

“Hate you?” She said and look to him “Hating you? that’s why you didn’t look for me? That’s why you have fear to look for me?” She said “Pure gold does not fear the smelter”

** _*Chinese Proverbs about fear_ **

“I know, I’m poltroon, but the Gods let us destined to see each other again” He said and hold her hand

“More like Yilling Patriarch” She mumbles making Jiang Cheng look to her confused, she remove his hand and look away again.

“I want to get back what we have 16 years ago” He said taking a deep breath as he fix his robe and kneeled down “I want to obey my parents, I want them to be proud of me, I want them to know that I’m taking care of you like how Master Xia Xiao Chen take care of Yunmeng Jiang Sect Disicples and Madam Lan Yanyu take care of Yunmeng Jiang Sect young students” Mei Lien look to him, widen her eyes “Please forgive me, Mei Lien”

In the other side, JIn Ling listening to their conversation with the old woman Servant, he crosses his hand and snort a little “Uncle is so inelegant”

“Young Master Jin why do say so?” The servant says

“That’s not how you court a lady” He said “He should give her flowers or more” he suggested

“Why do you say so? Lien Furen and Clan Leader have this perfect chemistry way back, but now we cannot function easily a lost circuit to make them work again” The servant says

“Why? What happened way back? And How they started?” JIn Ling said

“How they started? well-”

** _MANY YEARS AGO_ **

“Mei, Don’t move I’m braiding your hair” A woman in white robe said brushing a Young adolescent Mei Lien, wearing also a white robe symbolize Lan Sect from Gusu.

“My apologize Mom, I’m so excited to see Xian-gege again” She giggles happily while holding a book from the library

“It’s been a months since you and him seeing each other, I wonder if you are excited to see Yanli and of course Wanyin?” Her Mom tease making Mei blushes, she closes the book and look to her Mom

“Don’t say that Mom! It’s very embarrassing and besides, I need to study more, for the next year I will become Cultivator like Xichen-gege and Wanji-gege” She said proudly making her Mom pat her head

“You always saying that, but I know your Uncle Qiren said that you must learn to use the Jian instead” Her Mom said making her pout “You should follow your uncle because he knows what best in you”

“But Mom, I want to fight evil spirit just like everyone here” She said

“Mom is not a part of Cultivation too, I’m just an educator and a philosopher” Her Mom said and nod to her “A Lady like you should be an image of your sect or your kingdom, We should be the eye, the darling of the Sect, each of every sect have a woman behind Clan Leader’s success, and we should be the one” Her mom explained and Mei Lien nodded

“What if I don’t want to marry a Clan Leader?” Mei Lien ask making her mother chuckled

“But I thought Jiang Wanyin proposed to you when you are both young” Her mother said finishing her braid and pinches her cheeks

“Mom! That was a past, we are both grow up now, and we have a different path” She said and stand looking to the pond reflecting her face

“Yu and I are planning for that future, but from what you said make me sad” Her Mother said

** _*Yu, or Madam Yu is Yanli and Cheng’s mother_ **

“Mom enough for that joke” She said and smile a little to her Mom, She look from a far as she saw Wanji talking to the disciples, she look to her Mom and bows and start to run towards to Wanji

“Wanji-gege” She said and bows

“Mei Lien, no running in Gusu” Wanji said to her she nods and bow again

“My apologies” She said politely

“Yunmeng Sect students are arrived at the gate but they don’t have the invitation that’s why they stay there until they have the invitation” Wanji said to the discipline

“Hánguāng-jūn, Upon Lan Yanyu request, they have now a permission to enter the Class Recesses, Lan Qiren approves” The Discipline said

“They are here now?” Mei Lien said and Wanji just nod “Can I come with you Wanji-gege?” She asked and Wanji just nodded

The sun is setting down, the birds are singing at the top of the trees, the sound of the lake as Lan Wanji and Mei Lien walk towards to the gate of the cloud recesses, Mei Lien follows Lan Wanji holding the cloth of her with robe, It’s her mannerism since she was a child, Lan Wanji look to her hands that holding her cloth sleeves.

She looks back to him and smile as they arrived to the gate, she looks to the gate and smile to the visitors waiting to them, they making a campfire using dry leaves and twigs, She walk closer as the Yunmeng discipline stands as well as the Jiang Sibling, Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli

“A-Lien” the older sister, Jiang Yanli said, Mei Lien bows and smile to them

“Lan Yanyu is concern for the Yunmeng Sect waiting here until tomorrow, She requested the head of Cloud Recesses that Yunmeng Sect have a rights to enter” Mei Lien said, she look to Lan Wanji nodded to her

“Thank you Lien Furen” The Disciple said to her and everyone bows to them

“Where is Xian-gege?” Mei Lien ask

“He go back to Caiyi town to look for the invitation in our way here we lost it” Jiang Cheng said and she nods

“It’s forbidden to enter the Cloud recesses without an invitation or without a consent to the head of the Cloud recesses” Mei Lien said politely like the others in Lan Sect, standing straight “But since Lan Yanyu requested you can now enter” She added as she gesture her hands giving them the way to the entrance

Everyone is start to walk following Lan Wanji, and Mei Lien is walking with the Siblings, talking to them it’s been a months since they see each other because of Lan Yanyi a professor decided to stay for a while in Gusu, Mei Lien stay with her mother, Her Father died years ago because of Wen Sect, He is a great strategist from Yunmeng, Jiang Fengmian’s best friend.

“I’m glad Yanli-Shiejie is with us, I thought you and Xian-gege only are going here in Cloud recesses” Mei Lien said making Jiang Cheng pat her head

“Mom wants her to come, since she also want to learn cultivation” Jiang Cheng said, Mei Lien nodded and smile

“And It’s boring if only both of you are coming here” She mumbles

“Wha-” Jiang Cheng said protesting

“Both of you stop” Jiang Yanli said while chuckled

“My apologies” Mei Lien said and smile to them “I hope tomorrow I can visit the class hall” Mei Lien said “I only stay in the Library, then walking to the halls and walk to the mountain studying Jian” She said

“It’s okay, your father wants you to know how to uses sword” Jiang Cheng said “Wait you will have sword this year, what are you going to have a White Lan Sect sword or The Yunmeng Sect sword” Jiang Cheng asked excitedly

“Book” Mei Lien Simply reply

“Are you that serious?” Jiang Cheng asked

“Cheng-gege you have lots of questions did you keep that and carry it?” Mei Lien roll her eyes

“But it’s been a month since we see each other” Jiang Cheng said and stopped as a Lan Sect disciple walk in front of them and bows

“Young Master Jiang and other male Jiang Sect will come to me, I will show the path where you will gonna stay” The disciple said “And Lian, Furen Lan Yanyu Zhèxuè jiā are looking for you”

Mei Lien nods and look to them “See you tomorrow Yanli-Shijie, Cheng-gege” She bows to them politely “And tell Xian-gege that I’m looking for him” She added and walk to the other way.

“Lien Furen is changing she is prettier now” the male Disciple from Yunmeng said

“She is prettier like a lotus” Jiang Cheng said

The next day, All of the Different Sect are gather at the hall, for the orientation, the professors and the member of the Class Recesses and also Mei Lien

“-Have courage and knowledge, Have courtesy and integrity, Have affection and gratefulness, Have wins and losses, Be fair, and they will follow you” One of the Spokesperson in the cloud recesses reading the rules inside the Class, Mei Lien stand straight and look at them, She look at every Clan Sect, who is present, The Four strongest sect, The Lanling Jin Sect, The Qinghe Nie Sect, The Yunmeng Jiang Sect and The Class Recesses, Gusu Lan Sect.

“Be trustworthy, and they will believe you, Be mighty, and they will die for you, Take the straight path, Reject the crooked road, Earn trust, Believe sincerely-” The Spokesperson continues “Have a strong will and anything can be achieved, Win friendships with kindness, See friends as neighbors, Be just, Be generous, Be ethical, Be grateful, Be loyal”

As everyone bows respecting and accepting the rules “Yes Master” as they bow again and kneeled down.

“Be careful with your words, Be respectful and humble, Be loyal and filial, Be amicable and united, Be of one mind, Train your body and your mind, Stop the bad habits, Be strict with yourself” The Spokesperson said while Mei Lien travel her eyes she saw Wei Wuxian not listening and talking to Young Master Nie Huaisang from Qinghe, Mei Lien sigh softly as Jiang Cheng saw her reaction make him turn around and look to Wei Wuxian and roll his eyes.

“Be easy on others, Do not hold grudges, Love and respect yourself, maintain your own discipline, if others win over you, do not envy” Lan Wanji look to them making Nie Huaisang and Wei Wuxian stop talking.

“If other lose to you, do not look down, Do not be wasteful, Do not create damages, Love all beings, Honor good people, Steer away from bad men, Respect the filial ones” And at the other around they bow once again and kneeled down.

** _*The Gusu Lan Sect Rules scan and translated by: _ ** ** _啧昵称什么好烦_yooooo on weibo and yoifangirl on tumblr_ **

“Giving acknowledge for Clan Jin from Lanling” The Spokesperson said as he gives a respected bow to the Clan JIn, The Young Master from Lanling walk in the aisle together with his disciple and bows stretching their hands with an offering for the Head of the Class Recesses

“I’m Jin Zixuan from the Jin Sect of Lanling, I’m here for giving a respect and offering for Master” as he bows kneeled down. He is the legitimate son of the Clan Leader Jin Guangshan, The famous Cassanova Leader from the Lanling “My father and I have a huge respect to you master, He learned a lot inside the Cloud recesses when he was young, As a respect here is our simple offering, a gold bars and a porcelain box with a flower craved, symbolized our sect” As he open the porcelain box with a gold bar inside.

“How Luxurious” Wei Wuxian mumbles

“And Meritorious” Jiang Cheng replies making Wuxian nodded

“Both of you enough” Jiang Yanli said to both of her siblings

“Giving acknowledge for Clan Nie from Qinghe” Spokesperson announced and bows to the represented person of Nie Sect, the youngest sibling of the Nie Sect, NIe Huaisang with his servant Meng Yao.

“Nie Huaisang, From Nie Sect of Qinghe, giving a respect and offering for Master” As the Young master kneeled down, Nie Sect is also part of the great Clans they are famous in their different kinds of Jian, Their Clan Leader is NIe Huaisang older brother, NIe MIngjue. “To represent my Clan, here is a little gift for Master, a dark red colored elixir pot” as he looks to his assistant and smile.

His assistant smile softly and bows “Meng yao, assistant from Nie Sect of Qinghe” and bows again “Behalf of Clan Leader, here I represent the Elixir pot, this is antique and genuine, its plain but its profound, It’s a well definition of Master Lan” He said still bowing “I hope Master will accept it”

“Who is he?” The other guy whispering from the back

“You don’t know him? He is Meng Yao” the other one said

“He is the love child of Clan Leader Jin right?” The other one whispered covering their mouth

“Yes, He actually travel their and give a huge proposal to the Leader, but he just kick out” The other one said

“Silent” Master Lan Qiren said making them stop from gossiping

Mei Lien look to Meng Yao who is a little embarrassed to what everyone hear she blink her eye and look to Lan Xichen, Lan Xichen smile to her and walk toward to Meng Yao and open his arms receiving the box, Meng Yao open the box for Lan XIchen and bow his head once again as XIchen receive the present.

“I heard the Nie Sect have a helpful assistant, and I saw it with my naked eye that is true, He seems elegant and well educated too, thank you for that speech, well appreciated” Meng Yao look to XIchen and smile.

“T-Thank you Master Lan Zewu” He said a little stuttering

Meanwhile at the gate of the cloud recesses, A countless number of people wearing a maroon and black robe walking to the gate intruding the place.

“Master, please present the invitation before you enter” The disciple said guarding the gate

“Pardon?” Their leader spokes tilting his brows

“Without invitation or the head master consent you cannot enter the Cloud recesses” The disciple said “And also late, the class is ongoing”

The leader smirks and open his palm and grip it as he uses his talisman power to strangle the disciple by fire. The Disciple chokes and breath heavily, the other Disciple help him as the fire spread to his neck.

“I. Wen Chao from the Wen Sect of Qishan, and this is my invitation” he smirk as he walk inside the Class Recesses, his disciple who wears a red robe follow him.

At the Class hall, finally from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect presenting their present for the head master of Class Recesses.

“I, Jiang Wanyin, Jiang Cheng from Jiang Sect of Yunmeng, We follow orders from Master and I-” Jiang Cheng said but suddenly someone stopped him from talking

“Can I enter?” A voice from outside and footstep walking inside the class hall, the Wen clan intrude the class. “It’s really disappointing; Gusu Lan Sect is very difficult to enter” he groans

Jiang Cheng glare to them and move giving them a way, as Wen Chao bows to the Master Lan QIren

“It’s unexpected that you will come, As a part of the sect we apologizes” Lan Xichen said to the visitors

“Nah, its fine, Wen Clan never enter and attend a lecture class of Lan Sect” Wen Chao smirked

“Young Master we are glad that you are entering the Lan Sect, does he need a advice of his excellency?” Lan Xichen continue his speech

“Pardon, but I’m not here for lecture, I’m just escorting someone here and beside we have a best educator and surely we don’t need a lecture of yours” He smirks

“How arrogant” Huaisang whispered to Wuxian

“Then what is the reason behind of your visit Young Master Wen?” Wuxian said from Wen Chao’s back

“Who is this person?” Wen Chao pointed to Wuxian

“Steer away from bad men, Respect the filial ones” Mei Lien said making Wen Chao look to her tilting his brows

“Excuse me?” He said walking closer to Mei Lien but Lan Xichen stop him using his sword

“She is right” Wei Wuxian smile making Wen Chao look to him “Wei Wuxian from Yunmeng Jiang Sect” He introduce

“I don’t care who you are, but don’t dare to interrupt me” Wen Chao said

“My apologize, but my brother Jiang Cheng is presenting his saluting to Master and you suddenly enter” Wuxian said “Is this how Wen clan behave? Where is your manners?”

“how we behave? Then I will let you know how, Wen Clan behaves” Wen chao said

“Pardon, but your words are not right, who are you speaking that in front of Master Lan?” Jiang Cheng conjoin the discussion “You are so aggressive” he added

“Jiang Cheng from Jiang Clan of Yunmeng is not also aware to his manners” Wen Chao smirked “And I hate who is not respecting me” He glared to Jiang Cheng “Me, Wen Chao from Wen Clan” as he lift his hand making his disciple show their sword and walk inside the class hall.

“Cheng-gege” Mei Lien walking towards to Jiang Cheng, but Lan XIchen stop her and cover her using his sword making Mei Lien don’t move to her place, while the other clan unsheathe their sword too and pointing to the Wen Sect.

Wen Sect is the Strongest clan between the five Clan they are the strongest of all like no one knows, Every clan don’t fight against them because they are powerful, between them and other clan they decide to have a silence than have a war.

Lan Xichen look to them and hold his Xiao and start to play smoothly, Everyone silence as their sword move on its own and drag down to the wooden floor, everyone moves away not getting swinge the sword.

“The Twin Jade of Lan, impressive and deserved a reputation” Nie Huaisang whispered to Meng Yao as Lan Xichen continue to play his Xiao, the Liebing.

As he stopped he walk to the middle and look to Wen Clan.

“Master Wen” he started “Today is the Ceremony of Cloud Recesses, and I hope you restrain yourself for respecting our Master Lan” Wen Chao groan and look to Lan XIchen madly, but a beautiful lady from with a red robe interrupt Wen Chao

“I’m Wen Qing of Wen Clan from Qishan” as the lady bows to everyone and Lan Xichen “I’m the one who accepting his order to attend the lecture” still holding her hand as a sign of respect “I, Wen Qing and My Brother Wen Ning are first time to be in Cloud recesses and not familiar with the rules, I hope Master Lan and Lan Sect accept and forgive us” her brother bows and offer a red box as a sign of offering to the master.

Lan Xichen smile to them and look to his uncle Lan Qiren, Master Lan Qiren chuckled and stand putting his hand to his back and smile “As long you will obey the Cloud recesses rules then I accept it” Master Lan said,

Lan Xichen nodded and accept the present for Master Lan “Master Wen, the salute Ceremony is done, you can have our guest room to stay” he said “And for the first day of lecture, tomorrow please come on time” he said making Wen Chao glare and walk outside with his disciples, Master Lan Qiren smile as he raises his hand looking to all student

“Everyone, I’m glad you all accept my invitation, thank you for your day and you may leave the Hall” As Master Lan said, the student bows and kneeled.

“Thank you for your kindness, Master” And they all stand and leave the Hall.

“Xichen-gege” Mei Lien said and Lan Xichen walks closer to her

“What is it Lien?” He asked her with a smile

“Why Wen clan came? Is that safe?” Mei Lien ask and Lan Xichen smile to her again

“Let’s see will you help us to figure it out?” Lan Xichen said as Mei Lien nodded and smile

“Mei Lien” As her Mother, Lan Yanyu walk closer to her, she look to her mother and nods as she know the drill, she bows to Lan XIchen to her mother and Master Lan Qiren “You may talk to your brothers and sisters they might be in their rooms” Her mother added

“See you later Mama” She said “Thank you for the guidance” as she bows to Master Lan and walks to the doors of the hall.

While walking to the hall way, Mei Lien look for Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng, they might be walking around the Cloud Recesses.

“Wen clan send someone for Lecture, I think they planning for something” A Lan Disciple said

“That’s rare, in additional Wen Chao from Wen Sect escort them” the other one said

Mei Lien look at them making the two disciple stopped talking and bow to her “Lien Furen” they said and walk to their path.

She shrugs and smiled as she saw Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian with another person from Nie Sect of QInghe, She runs and wave her hand

“Xian-gege” She said, Wei Wuxian smile to her and hug her tight “Finally” she said with a soft giggle “I finally talk to you”

“Xiaomei” Wuxian smile “You getting taller” He teased

“What did you say” She said and glare to Wuxian

“I’m just kidding” Wei Wuxian said

“Brother Wuxian” A person from Nie said “Can you introduce me to her?” He asks and smile to Mei Lien

“Ah” Wuxian and gestured his hand “This is my Xia Mei Lien” he introduces “My future wife”

“Impossible” A person from Nie said as he covers his face using his fan “I’m not believe in you” making Wuxian laugh to his reaction.

“Wei Wuxian quit making jokes” Jiang cheng said and roll his eyes “Her name is Xia Mei Lien, she is the only daughter of Lan Yanyu”

The person from Nie clear his throat and smile to her extended his arms and bow politely “My name is Nie Huaisang from Nie Sect from Qinghe, I’m single” He said

“Wow Brother Nie are you doing a move? Good move” Wuxian said and while putting his arms around Nie Huaisang’s neck making him choke

“I-I can’t breathe Brother W-Wei” making Mei Lien laughs to them, Nie Huaisang and Wei Wuxian stopped and look to her

“Wow Brother Nie, you make her laugh, you have chances” Wuxian said and smile to Mei Lien

“My apologies for laughing” Mei Lien said and bows

“Lien, this place is lot of rules I’m glad you’re still alive” Wuxian pouted and look to Mei Lien

“Not bad, Xian-gege, that makes me more responsible and educated, you will get used to it, Rules are not bad” Mei Lien said

“See, she even survived because she knows her responsible” Jiang Cheng said glaring to Wuxian

“Speaking of rules do you see what I did?” Wei Wuxian asked to Mei Lien proudly

“Brother Wei, you are so great” Nie Huaisang said “You dared to speak out to Wen Chao, only you and not everyone else”

“I’m not afraid to him” Wei Wuxian said “It’s not like he will eat me alive”

“I wish I have courage like you, Brother Wei” Nie Huaisang pouted

“Courage? It’s not courage he is just not thinking what should he is going to say” Jiang Cheng said rolling his eyes

“I don’t call it courage, I call it power” Wei Wuxian said

“Power?” Mei Lien said confusedly

“I will teach you, but you need to disobey the rules” Wei Wuxian cross his arms

“Hey Wei Wuxian! Don’t do anything what against the rules” Jiang Cheng pushes him and make him chuckled holding his sword, the suibian.

“Uncle Qiren will be mad if he find out” Mei Lien said and Jiang cheng nod to agree

“Don’t mind him Lien, and don’t be like him” Jiang Cheng said pushes her to his side “And Wei Wuxian don’t forget tomorrow is the first lecture, and you still have 200 more principles to transcribe so don’t enjoy your life” making Wei Wuxian sigh and pout to them

“Eh? What happened?” Mei Lien asked

“Wei Wuxian got-” Jiang Cheng said but Wei Wuxian stopped him

“It’s a long story!” Wei Wuxian interrupted “Mei Lien look at your future husband, He is lecturing me” He continue and whine like a kid

“What did you called me?” Jiang Cheng said glaring to Wei Wuxian

“F-Future Husband” Nie Huaisang mumbles

“Stop it, Young Master NIe, Xian-gege. Cheng-gege, follow me I’m gonna show something” Mei Lien gesture her hands.

As they walk to the biggest manor with a huge paintings and sculpture, Lan Wanji look to them and he bows

“Wanji-gege” Mei Lien said and bows to him and he nods, Wei Wuxian chuckled as he waves to Lan Wanji but he snob him and walk away

“He doesn’t like you, Brother Wei” Nie Huaisang said hide his face using his fan

“Nah he is just blind” Wei Wuxian snort.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is Based on the Untamed, Not all the characters are not mine, these are from Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, Please be guided of my grammar this is my first fanfic, I hope you will enjoy, any suggestions and not harsh comments are willing to apply anytime
> 
> thank you


End file.
